Possibilities
by Celaviaivilo
Summary: A teenage girl took the hunter exam and met a kid that would change her whole journey. Watch as she one by one unveil the mysteries of what happened to the characters in HxH series in my kind of ending. Arc 1: Alluka, Killua, and Gon. Chapter 5: Night Visit and The Start of Second Round
1. Meeting

**Possibilities**

**Disclaimer**: Yoshihiro Togashi

Edit I: 16/4/2012

* * *

><p><strong>Freya's POV<strong>

Freya stepped into the ballroom of Oak Hotel, the most prestigious hotel in Crevasse City. It was enormous, enough to fit a few hundred people and had classic design. The wall was covered with majestic gold and yellow wallpaper with branch-like brown pattern, complete with an old fashioned chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. There were 2 big windows framed on the right and left side of the room. The floor was covered with a plain blood red carpet with no chairs or tables. The room smelled nice but was a bit cold to her liking.

She approached a corner of the room silently and sat there, trying not to attract unwanted attention. She sat in the corner, attempting to be as little as possible. Later, a boy, probably 12 year old or so, gave her a plate with a number on it. He gave it with a warm smile as he said good luck. Freya read the number, 126 it said. She concluded she was the 126th applicant for this hunter exam. Not bad for a first attempt. She made no wait to place it on her clothes. Left chest to be exact.

Looking away from her plate, she observed the people who were currently present in this room. Men dominated the number, she realized there were only 50 or so women, including herself. She glanced to left and right, unsure what to expect from these people. She doesn't find anyone interesting in particular. Some were pretty usual, others stood out in their own unique way, but Freya didn't feel any threat or uncomfortable feeling. She sighed; she was never one to analyze everything in the first place. She trusted her instincts more than anything else.

That was until she felt a glare directed towards her. It was quick, just a mere one second, even less maybe, but it made her felt like her heart jumped out of her chest. Her muscles tensed, but she didn't react in any other visible way. She is good with controlling her emotions, knowing when to let it show and not. She gave every single person in the room deep observation in order to find the owner of the menacing glare.

Still, she found no one. Freya sighed once more. She reminisced how she wound up here through the pre-hunter exam and suddenly remembered how tired she was. She had walked non-stop for approximately 3 hours, swam against a river's high current and finally extracted all pieces of information to reach this place. She knew the hunter exam was hard, but she didn't think it'll be this tiring. She was more of the brain more than the brawn. So, she decided to sleep and restored some strength to proceed through the next challenges given to her. She snuggled at her corner to make herself more comfortable. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind little by little as she finally drifted to sleep.

A warning from her brain was all Freya needs to wake up. She opened her eyes quickly, finding a man with a knife, ready to stab her. The culprit was shocked. Startled, he backed away quickly as he sheathed her knife back to its cover. The man's face was priceless, as if he was facing a wild lone wolf whose sleep has been disturbed. Of course, Freya really did felt like one. She gave the man a nonchalant look until he was out of sight and she giggled quietly. The man had completely ruined her sleep but at least she gave her some entertainment. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. How long has she been sleeping? Her stamina had regained considerably, but it wasn't enough. She won't have a good sleep she was longing for in some short period of time. But she slid it off, knowing full well her life is much more important than sleeping.

It was something her body would do for survival; her senses were more sensitive than common human. It wasn't until she was 10 that she understood her unique gift. From the realization point, she tried to heighten it more. Why? First, out of satisfactory point, she loved knowing she was more than other people and she wanted to make sure the big difference between them. She also liked being the black horse. No one would suspect a vulnerable looking girl as a threat, but, when people realized she really is a threat, it was already too late. Second, because, admit it, it was pretty cool to have these kind of different ability. She felt like a ninja the first time she knew this.

Of course, it was kind of different now. 6 years of regular training and exercises, physically and mentally. It paid off, in the end. She knew there were many people who were far stronger than her. But then, she knew she was good enough. She can sense danger even in unconscious state. Her ears can hear the faintest sound in the range of 1km. Her eyes recognize the smallest detail and provide great observation. She knew every taste and fragrance of food or any material at all, poison or not.

Automatically, she also gained a lot of knowledge and other kinds of ability. For example, 'The Perfect Pitch'. It allowed her to name or reproduces a tone without reference to an external standard. She can also read Braille and mastered various kinds of languages.

Now, she wanted to test the result of her training and gain more power in the process, here in the hunter exam. She once again observed the now almost full room. It was a lot more crowded than the previous time. As she scanned people in general, her hazel brown eyes met raven black belonged to a kid, probably 10 year old or so. His face was flat, without a single trace of emotion. He was wearing traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, with boots and a headband adorned with cartoon faces; there are two small straight bunches of hair, each of which is fastened by 4 hair bands that each are decorated with the same cartoon faces on his headband, hung down on the sides of the front. Freya wondered, is the kid male or female?

Suddenly, the kid smiled. It caught Freya off guard, what even more surprised her was when the kid closed the distance between them. She raised an eyebrow at him; he changed his smile into a grin as a reaction. The boy didn't appear hostile nor feel like he was a threat, but Freya was cautious enough to attack him lest he did something suspicious. He eventually made a stop in front of the sitting girl. Now that he was very close, she could see him more clearly. She concluded the kid is a he.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked. He looked sincere, it was a question made by an innocent child. She knew better though, no common child can pass the pre-hunter exam, let alone be a hunter. There must be something special beneath all of it and she must be aware of all possibilities. She looked at his plate number, 366.

"Freya," she decided to answer. What was the worst a person can do, in this case, a kid, with a name? Oh, wait. Google it and my enemy can kill all of my family. Freya scoffed inaudibly, yeah, right. Her parents and older brother were much stronger than her. Deep down the entire ordinary-teenager-girl act she put around school, she was not raised like it. At all. She was something special even before she discovered her ability, but behind the shadow of her older brother, how can she be satisfied with herself? Another reason why she entered the hunter exam, to prove her abilities to her family.

The boy in front of her spoke up, snapping Freya out of her thoughts, "Nice to meet you, Freya. I'm Alluka!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alluka's POV<strong>

He didn't know what made him approached her to the extent of ignoring his older brother warning. _Do not talk to other people_, he remembered it clearly. She just piqued his interest, something that the 13-year-old boy can't comprehend.

He was walking aimlessly in the room filled with applicants. He just got there and this guy, Tonpa, went to him and acts nicely and friendly and sweetly. He made no attempt to put up with Tonpa's attitude, so he shoved him off. That's when she saw her from the corner of his eyes. She was sleeping tightly, resting her head to the wall at her right. She was sitting cross-legged, with eyes closed and covered with her side bangs and her chest expanded and deflates in steady and slow rhythm. She was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, a baggy black knee shorts, and a pair of grey converse, complimented by a black bangle encircled on her left wrist. Her shoulder-length black hair looked messy.

Alluka stiffened as he saw a man approaching her with a sharp-looking knife. He was ready to go and pound the man unconscious, but he refrained himself. If she can't dodge the attack, then she's probably not worth much. So, he remained on his position and observed quietly. The man was almost there with his knife ready. Suddenly, the man stopped and he backed away quickly and turned his heels away from the girl, looking petrified and shocked. The look of the man was priceless as Alluka find himself giggling. Later, he found the knife man talking to the man he expelled not too long ago, Tonpa. Alluka made a mental note to be watchful for Tonpa's tricks.

That happened not too long ago. Alluka exchanged names with the girl. He believed in his decision, Nanika didn't seem to object either. Besides, it's boring to talk only with Nanika all the time, now that his older brother is not here with him. Alluka sat beside Freya, making himself comfortable beside the teenage girl.

He wasn't scared, no. He's a member of the deadliest assassin family. He received the same training his older brothers get. Well, until that misfortunate event when his family discovered his dark magical ability, that is. He shuddered of the memory being locked up and deserted by the other members of Zoldyck. Nanika and him, in a room full of various dolls and toys, thinking that maybe, that would keep us occupied. Hell, no. It's definitely boring and they're doing it because his family was overwhelmed by fear of their power. The Zoldyck family, having a fear of something. That sounds right to Alluka.

But that's past. Right now, he's here; ready to take on the hunter exam. It was hard to convince his older brother to let him participate at first. Alluka was frustrated; he didn't want to burden his older brother forever. He was lucky and grateful that he even managed to slip off from his family's grasp. All thanks to his older brother. So, the least he can do was to get stronger. Alluka knew his brother was just concerned and worried of his well beings; he's not rescuing Alluka just to let him go and die later. He promised Alluka to always protect him and the hunter exam is not exactly safe and all. It was quite the opposite, hence the objection his brother gave him.

Alluka reasoned. He will take part in the hunter exam after strict and hard training. His older brother can do it, why can't he? They were only a year apart anyway. He knew the risks, a little too much even. Still, he wanted to do it. So, his older brother agreed.

Alluka was proven to be a fast learner and talented in fighting. Under his older brother supervision, the training wasn't an easy walk in the park. His older brother gave him no mercy. Some even include a life-threatening experience. Alluka wondered which were more dangerous between the training and the hunter exam. It felt like his older brother was trying to kill him in his own hands. Alluka even considered quitting halfway, but he couldn't back down, could he? His pride and ambition to prove his capability kept him going. So as a result, his strength and fighting ability improved drastically in 2 years training.

He remembered his brother reluctantly let him go. Not after a handful of lecture and warnings, though. But, he still let him go.

He soon realized he has been spacing out for quite some time, forgetting temporarily of the teenage girl next to him. He turned to see Freya, wondering what to say.

"So, your first time here?" she asked without even turning to see him. This, of course, surprised Alluka. He didn't think Freya was one to engage a conversation. Yet, he was happy for some reason.

He quickly raised his voice to answer, "Yeah, you too?"

She gave a small nod and then silence. Alluka was thinking of what to say next when Nanika whispered something in his mind. He smiled at the thought and thanked Nanika. He can feel that Nanika is also interested in the girl beside him. He was sure now she was no ordinary girl. Well, come to think of it, there is no way an ordinary girl can make it through the pre-hunter exam anyway.

"So, what kind of weapon do you use?"

This is a good question indeed. He saw no weaponry near her, so he just assumed she was a martial artist. But what he wanted to achieve was more than to confirm his hypothesis.

"A secret what makes woman, woman," she said with a playful grin plastered on her face. Alluka was taken aback by his reaction. A grin. So far what she had given as a reaction is either a little hint of surprise or just flat.

"Good answer," Alluka shrugged. She is a mystery indeed and Alluka wanted to know more. "You won't mind if I stick around you, will you?" He asked with curiosity. This is the best way to find out.

Freya seemed to ponder the possibilities of having him around. After some time, she shrugged it off and answered with a flat tone, "As long as you won't bother me, I guess it's okay. But, just as a heads up, I won't hesitate to kill you if I must, kid."

Alluka was, once again, taken aback with her answer, but quickly masked his shock. "Only if you can," he answered with a smug.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I got more experience than you do kiddo. What are you? 10?" She said with a mocking tone. Oh, no. She did not.

"I'm 13, but that doesn't mean you're more superior because you're older!" He snapped, obviously pissed. Nanika giggled inside of him, and he made a mental 'shut up' for Nanika. Nanika, ignored this, he even laughed out loud now.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The lack of response made Alluka even more pissed. So, he did what most kids will do in this situation.

"Fine! We'll see whose better. I challenge you to a race. The one who can pass the first round of this hunter exam first, wins." He said with a fierce tone. Freya seemed amused by his reaction, but smiled nonetheless.

"Challenge accepted."

They looked at each other in the eyes. Both seemed determined not to lose and filled with pride. Alluka extended his right arm. Freya reached out to it. They shook hands, sealing the deal.

This was the start of their adventure and rivalry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _So, I just have some minor changes and cluster the first and second chapter into this.

I add Tonpa because it's just not right without him pestering the newbies. :D

PLEASE REVIEW! and Thanks for reading. :)

P.S. The explanation about Perfect Pitch and Alluka's appearance didn't belong to me. It belongs to the respective website I took the explanation from. I'm just being lazy, sorry.


	2. First Round

**Possibilities**

**Disclaimer**: Yoshihiro Togashi

Edit: 16/4/2012

* * *

><p><strong>Freya's POV<strong>

The main entrance shut closed, making a loud noise that quickly silenced the room. Automatically, all heads turned to the door. There, stood two figures, with one taller than the other. The tension in the room rose significantly. All chatters and the occasional laughter died down, changed into the serious and curious looks of the applicants.

It will finally start. The hunter exam.

The moment of truth has officially begun. The applicants are bound ready to do this. There were no space for hesitant or fear. Their eyes shone with determination and spirit. No one intended to back down. This is their goal and dream, whether it is for good or bad. No one cares. As long as you pass this exam, your path opens wide as a hunter. The image of money, power, and position clouded most of the minds in the ball room.

Alluka wasn't a part of the majority of people assembled here though, and neither was Freya. They both have the same reason, to prove themselves and to be stronger. They both looked at the two men nonchalantly, almost bored, as if saying 'Hurry up and get on with it.' Freya stood up and dusted off her clothes. She was quickly followed by Alluka. They both remembered the little competition Alluka set up and they both wanted to win it.

Freya gave the two men more attention, observing them from head to toe. The taller man was wearing a rather tight zippered vest with baggy pants which were all colored in beige. His look was complemented with a brown belt and a pair of black boots. His hair was spiky and irregular, pointing mainly up, and had brown eyes. His skin was brown, most likely due exposure of sunlight and his body was quite muscular for a 30-year-old-looking man. He looked bored, not showing any interest in this exam with hands crossed in front of his chest. Despite the lack of appearence, he gave off a strong aura. Freya wouldn't want to get to this man's bad side.

Meanwhile, his companion showed the total opposite. The shorter man, more precisely a boy, beamed his biggest smile, flashing his neatly aligned white teeth. He had spiky black hair, which was a similar style with the man next to him, and light brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a green jacket with red lining over the edge, green shorts, and green laced boots. Freya guessed they both are related somehow, seeing the similarity they share one another.

Freya glanced to her right, Alluka was grinning for some reason. As the spiky haired boy scanned the room and looked at their direction his face lit up in recognition, but he quickly hid it and continued scanning the room. It happened very quickly, but not too quick for Freya's eyes to follow.

She lowered her body a little and whispered in Alluka's ear, "An acquaintance of yours, I presume."

"My big brother's friend," he answered, still with a cheeky grin.

The boy who they were talking about clapped his hands, shocking all the people in the room. Freya regained her composure, giving the boy her full attention. "Wow, there are so many people here. Nice to meet you," the boy greeted cheerfully, oblivious to the high tension of the people in the ballroom.

"My name is Gon, and the man beside me is my dad, Gin. We are your examiners for the first round of this hunter exam," he continued. This earned various expressions from the applicants. Some were shocked, with jaw drops and murmurs of disbelief. Some showed interest, with curious expressions and a raised eyebrow. Some were scoffing in mocking tone. Freya continued to give Gon full attention, ignoring the sudden changes in the room.

"Let's get this over with shall we. The faster, the better." A low monotone voice was heard, once again putting the room into a silence. Gin scraped his ear with a pinky, looking bored as ever. "Gon, continue the exam will you. I'll be waiting at the next location. I can't stand being here," he said as he swung the main entrance open and stepped out of the room. As soon as Gin went through the door, the door shut again.

Gon shook his head a little, "Sorry about that, guys. He's in a foul mood. He was forced to be here, you see." He grinned sheepishly. "But, he is right. Let's just start the exam. Listen carefully," he went into serious mode. People followed quickly, listening to Gon's next word carefully.

"Your task is simple. Catch at least one grey ball and use it to lead you to the next location where Gin is and wait for the next instruction from him. Your time limit is 2 hours. Ready? Let the first round of hunter exam begin!"

As soon as Gon done talking, the ceiling above them flipped open, releasing hundreds of colorful tennis ball to the room. Some of the applicants reacted quickly, trying to catch the balls. Some were shocked and just stared for a while. One of them was ready to catch a ball falling directly above him when things started to get interesting. The ball swayed and dodged the hand and started to bounce in irregular manner. So are the other balls, as if every single one of it are alive, mocking the contestants who were trying to catch them. This is hard indeed. Not only the balls were fast, but it was powerful too. A poor guy had been hit with it right on his stomach and fainted instantly; of course, Gon quickly assisted the man and moved him to a safe place. The odds of catching the right ball are slim too. How many colors are there? Freya assumed 8 or 10 colors were present. She had watched close enough before the balls started going crazy.

The place was a wreck. People were running around the room, trying to avoid the bouncing balls, much less their objectives of catching them. More victims fell. Gon swiftly dodged the balls and attended the need of help. His movement was definitely quick and flawless, not a single ball touched him. Freya missed another ball with a quick tilt of her head to the right. She had been jumping, ducking, and turning her body for a while now to dodge the restless balls. None of the balls coming to them are the correct one yet. There must be some kind of pattern or an easy way to catch it. Running around the room certainly won't do the job, but neither was waiting for the ball.

"You know..." Alluka said to no one particular, seeing no one else near them, the words must have been addressed to Freya. He, too, was dodging the balls coming at them without really trying to catch them. "If you don't do something, you won't be able to progress to the next round."

"I am doing something," she stated matter-of-factly.

He shrugged, "Well, it better be quick, because I'm leaving." Right after he had said that, he jumped in to the mess. Freya didn't know what he was up to. Could he have solved the movement or something? Should he just follow his example? She calmed herself, it would be too much tiring and she didn't exactly like working out. So she stayed where she was, now observing not only the ball but Alluka as well.

After giving some time, she chuckled. The boy didn't figure out a thing, really. He was just running and jumping around trying to out fast the balls. Freya praised him for noticing the grey balls and his outstanding movement, but that didn't take him anywhere. Every time he almost grasped it, more balls would come at him and so he tried to dodge it, he even countered a ball back once, but then he lost sight of the grey ball and would start again from zero. Alluka was breathing rather hard now. He sighed deeply, wiping his sweat on his forehead. His right wrist was bruised with the purplish color as a result of the impact by the ball. He sighed deeply, still not giving up, and jumped, yet again.

Freya chuckled inwardly, amused and entertained by his effort. It had been 30 minutes and she still hadn't find a single clue, her time was running out. Not much people were left in the room, some had left victoriously and most had left as victims. She saw people leaving the room from various secret paths in the room, apparently the ball worked as a key. She also found out that the same path could not be accessed twice. So, she was in a desperate need for the grey ball.

"Still no good?"

Freya turned around quickly and found Gon standing right behind her. How he got there unnoticed, she didn't know. This was clearly a surprise for her, she couldn't detect his presence even when he was that close. Freya made a mental note not to underestimate hunters, even if they were in the form of kids.

"I just need to think a little more," she answered. This wasn't all lie. She had noticed the patterns of the balls, thanks to Alluka's performance out there. She decided there were 3 types of balls. The first one was the attacking balls which bounced irregularly, aiming for the nearest person. This one was very powerful and caused major injury, like fracture and one-attack-KO. These were consisting of red, blue, and yellow balls. The second one was the defensive balls which were situated near the target balls. It bounced, preventing the grey balls from being caught. These balls were less powerful than the first one, but could increase their speeds rapidly. These balls were specific though, only guarding one particular grey ball. But, after its specific ball was taken, it would change its' course and protect other grey balls as it's' specifics. This category was colored white, black, brown, orange, and purple. The last but not least was the grey ball itself. It would be guarded by 5 defensive balls at first but would definitely increase.

"Well, think quickly because the targets are decreasing," he said, almost encouragingly. She knew that well which was why she was frustrated by the fact. She chose not to answer.

"Ah, Alluka got one," he spoke up. Freya immediately darted her eyes to the boy who were grinning widely by his catch. It was indeed the grey ball in his hands. Freya cursed inwardly, all his effort wasn't in vain after all. Alluka glanced to Freya in a teasing way, holding up the glorious grey ball. He then continued his search for a hidden path. Sometime later, he disappeared into the floor, not before waving at her with his tongue stuck out.

She was pissed and annoyed, even more than she could understand. She would not lose to that conceited boy, hell no. So, she scanned the whole room once again, paying attention to every single corner of the room. She then noticed a black tennis ball on the blood red carpet, lying lifeless. She raised an eyebrow at this; she missed it, the most important detail.

How could she not notice it sooner?

The black ball was the one Alluka hit back then. She was sure of it because the ball was dented. It must have been lifeless since then. She then quickly noticed more lifeless balls, all from the defensive category. She mentally face palmed. She was too engrossed at the bouncing balls that she didn't even notice the most obvious clue laid in front of her. The defensive balls would lose it energy if it got in contact with a person. She felt really stupid, but there was nothing she could do now.

Pumped with new spirit in determination, she searched for a grey ball with the least defensive balls. Setting her eyes on the prize, she jumped real high to grab it. As predicted, 5 balls increase its' speed aiming for various part of her bodies. With one swift movement, she touched the balls ever so lightly, making it lifeless instantly and finally caught the grey ball. She landed gracefully with her left hand holding the ball tightly, making sure it wouldn't slip away from her grasp.

Freya then heard the sound of clapping hands. It was Gon, with his big smile and cheerful tone. "What a great jump and motion. You figured out the whole thing, didn't you? Congratulations!"

The smile was contagious, creeping into her face as well, "Thanks, Gon. But I think I shouldn't waste my time here anymore." It certainly took a long time for her just to exit this room, but long enough to know some of the location of these hidden paths.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. But before you go, what's your name?" he asked.

Freya grinned, making some plans in her mind. She wanted to surprise her examiner by leaving in a grand exit. So, she jumped once again rotating her body in the air. She could hear someone said 'show off' between the gasps. She reached for the large window frame on her right. She caught it, but now she was hanging, holding his body by only her 5 right fingers. She turned he moved to the left side of the window where it was attached to the wall and with her left hand, she pressed her grey ball on it. All of it was done in less than a minute. The wall dented with the same shape as the ball and some of the wall slid up to reveal a slide.

She turned around, and said, "My name is Freya. Memorize it well. See you soon!" Then, she entered the newly revealed path and slid down to who-knows-where. Leaving a smiling Gon in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alluka's POV<strong>

Alluka groaned for the umpteenth time after he had entered the secret path. When he first went in, he entered a dim room which was made of rocks, with three matching wooden doors. The room was lighted by 4 torches which were located beside the doors. He noticed a message craved on the left side of the round room. It said:

_All of these doors will lead you to your destination. __Remember, __ do not be reckless._

Of course, after seeing the first sentence, he was glad. So, whatever he chose would definitely reach Gin. He still thought of a way to differentiate the doors though, which one was safe and which one was not. After he had dwelled on it for some time, he gave up. He could not find any difference whatsoever from the door. Not from appearance, not from the feeling and aura, not even a singe clue in the room but the sign. The sign itself didn't sound like a riddle. Just a simple sign.

So, he chose the right door. It led to a same exact room. He went back and reached to the middle door, still the same room. Same goes to the left room. This is what Alluka has been doing.

God knows how many doors he had entered. Catching that grey ball was not a simple task to do and now he was running out of time and running for an exit, not to mention his energy was depleted. He was sitting on the hard rock floor, leaning his back to the wall, trying to solve the mystery of these endless doors. His eyes went to the ceiling, seeing nothing in particular. There must be something he had done wrong, but what was it? Since all of Nanika's suggestion didn't work, he had been cheering for him up until now. Easy for him to say, he's not the one doing all the running.

The image of Freya catching up with him struck his mind. He couldn't give up now. It would grant Freya the privilege of taunting him. So, he stood up, took a deep breath, and started running through the multiple layers of doors, yet again.

45 minutes later, he was on the verge of fainting. He had tried left door, middle door, and right door but still no end. He examined every room he entered and still no difference. Every single door led to a same looking room. The room which Alluka was trapped. Okay, so running around wouldn't do much, but sitting and pondering wouldn't do much either. He entered another door and as soon as he saw another sets of door, he collapsed from fatigue and frustration . He was gasping for air and his clothes were drenched in sweat. He felt like hitting his own head. What should he do to get out of this damned situation?

Unknown to Alluka, the grey ball slipped off his clothes and started to roll by itself, making his way to nearest wall. After it had reached it's destination, it bounced back to life and started jumping around the room, attracting Alluka's attention.

He quickly looked up. The ball was once again bouncing by itself. So, that was what he was doing wrong. Gon did said, use the ball to lead you. He cursed inwardly for his stupidity, even Nanika was pissed. He immediately stood up and once again observed the grey ball again. His eyes followed every movement the ball made. It was faster here than in the ballroom. Alluka almost lost the ball's movement several times. After some time, the ball just fell and rolled on the floor until it stopped on it's own. Alluka frowned, now what? He heard the sound of a rock sliding. He turned and saw a new sign on the rock wall.

_Now, choose it wisely. The clue is: The Hunter Exam. Once you opened one door, the others would be locked._

Alluka stared at the signed deadpanned. That was not a clue! Had the hunter committee lost it's imagination and just gave off random things? Alluka was boiling with rage in the inside, scaring Nanika. His fist was clenched on the side of his body. So hard that it hurt himself. Nanika calmed Alluka down, encouraging him. Alluka took a deep breath to subside his mixed feelings and cooled down. He counted that the ball hit once on the left door, twice on the middle door, and third on the right door. Why couldn't they just write the numbers on the door? Honestly, Alluka thought that maybe it was just a pointless antique from the committee.

So, which number was related to the hunter exam? Alluka shrugged. Luck was one of a determining factor and his guts said so, even Nanika told him to go for it. This is one of the times he was grateful for Nanika inside him. He never felt alone. So, he went to the left door and opened it. Rays of sunlight greeted him, releasing him from some tense feeling he didn't understand. He had been right. This is the first round of the hunter exam, and so 1 is the right answer. He stepped out of the room and saw Gin sitting o a tree trunk. Never had he been this happy to see someone, well, except when his older brother rescued him.

But, where's Freya?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: So, that's it for editing! Sorry, no new chapters yet. I was just so... lazy. Yeah, bad reason. Sue me... Actually, don't.. Aghh.. I'm just.. Sorry. :(

I'll update soon okay.. This week! I promise :D

I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I need a new title, Challenges... doesn't seem right. So if any of you have some suggestions. Don't hesitate to tell me! :D

So, I guess that's all

PLEASE REVIEW! and Thanks for reading. :)


	3. First Round 2

**Possibilities**

**Disclaimer**: Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

><p><strong>Freya's POV<strong>

"It took you long enough."

Freya grinned widely. She hadn't been here long; in fact maybe it was just some mere milliseconds faster, if not at the same time after Alluka materialized through the door. She was lucky enough to saw him first and with her quick reflex, she composed herself in a relaxed manner, even bored, to give the impression of being here before him and greet him with a mocking tone.

Man, it felt good.

Alluka turned to her, wide eyed and mouth pursed. Eyes shone with regret, disappointment, and even remorse. Fists clenched and body rigid. After the moment of shock, he approached her. Freya was still in her happy mode, satisfied with the outcome of their competition. The pursed lips now turned into a pout. A childish pout, that made him look like a normal kid. Well, a normal kid with an exceptional talent of fighting. Freya giggled as she patted his head lightly, as if comforting him, but also taunting him. To her surprise, Alluka didn't object.

The first time their eyes met, she had some sort of attraction to him. Not in anything sexual, because that would be gross. It was like a sibling thing. She was the youngest in her small family. Constantly being under rated and compared with his older brother. So, it was so good to feel superior out of others. She knew better not to go overboard with the new built relationship, though. She still kept their distance and not to pester him much.

But, looking at him, a face filled with annoyance. He was too cute to be ignored! The gesture was automatic to her, to treat him like a kid and not as a fellow applicant. She didn't know what he thought of him, though. He didn't resist, so had he been thinking the same way she does? One thing for sure is that he was, in some way, also had some interest in her. If not, he wouldn't have approached her in the first place. She knew it was a good decision to let him stick around.

"This isn't over, Fre," Alluka said with a competitive tone. Oh, you hear that? He even had his own nickname for her.

He accepted that he was lost, neither complaints nor excuses. Rather, he would prove he is worthy. One more plus for him. Freya never did like people who complaint too much. She guessed he was raised well. She smiled at him and he snickered as a response. He turned around and walked away from her, claiming a spot on a big rock not far from Gin.

Come to think of it, she never really paid attention to her surroundings. The new environment she was in. So, she looked around. They were outdoors, in a clearing of a forest. The trees stood tall around the area, fencing it with woods and grasses. There was a path leading to a white building. The path divided the forest into two. The sky was clear without any traces of cloud and the sun was shining brightly. Freya noted there were approximately 100 people in this place. The exam would be even tougher from now on, since the weaklings had already been eliminated.

She sat and lay on the grass she was standing on, stretching her arms and legs as she closed her eyes. She was tired of the constant mental pressure this exam gave. The second round hadn't even started yet. The area was really relaxing and peaceful. The sound of the forest, the smell of fresh air and the touch of the grass. It calmed her; she took every moment to regain herself. Without her noticing, she fell to a deep slumber accompanied by strange looks from people there. Not that she care.

* * *

><p><strong>Alluka's POV<strong>

Alluka just giggled. It was weird; he had seen her sleep twice in a day. So relaxed and just doing whatever she wants. She must have been a heavy sleeper, or she just didn't have sufficient stamina. He was lost and determined to show her what he was capable of. One test is not enough to specify his ability. He was pondering what would the next round be, when Gin shouted from above the tree.

"Okay, time's up. Everyone gather!"

People gathered around him, even Freya, who was just asleep on the grass, woke up. Grumbling something incoherent as she got closer to her examiner.

"So, 116 applicants had made it through. Let's move on. Put these on your right arm."

He put a box filled with pieces of red ribbon in front of the applicants. One by one they took it and tied it around their right arm. After that was done, Gin took the remaining ribbon himself and tied it to his right arm. There were 3 ribbons in total. He continued the instruction.

"I'm going to walk to that building," he pointed the white building behind him, "and what you have to do is to have at least 3 ribbons before I reach the building. You also have to be at the building before me. You can also take my ribbons if you really got guts to do so. Is that clear?"

Some murmurs were heard, but no one questioned him.

"It's too late to back down now. Your fighting area is the entire forest, use the terrain well. We'll start as soon as I turn my back to face the building," he said as he walked backwards to the path. The applicants tensed and composed their stance, ready to attack and run. Alluka flexed his arms a little as he watched Gin closely. Freya, who was standing right beside him, was jumping a little, heating up her muscles.

"Do we work individually or cooperate?"

Hearing the question from her surely surprised him. Did she just offer him an alliance? Did she think he was pathetic? Or because she thought he was a great partner? He didn't really understand her way of thinking. Always doing something that contradicted with what he thought she would do.

"Nah, I'm good," he answered. Teaming up wasn't an option.

"Be careful, then," she answered. Alluka didn't know why, but he thought that was her way to show that she was concerned. Not the usual cockiness nor superiority and he appreciated it rather than feeling disturbed about it. Sometimes he felt like she was the older sister he had never had and it grew in just matter of hours.

He didn't realize that she changed him in some way, nor did she realize he changed her, too.

"Yeah, you too."

She nodded as she lightly cracked her neck, making awful sounds similar to several bone that broke. In silent, both of them seemed to agree not to take each other's ribbon. They watched Gin who was standing in front of the path, eyeing all the applicants before him with his black eyes. He then turned around and the massacre started.

Some applicants who were faster than the others managed to get some easy ribbons. Some groans and grunts were heard, several people had already injured due to some ambush. Alluka's and Freya's first reaction was to jump in to the woods. He took the woods on the right side of the path, while she took left. There was no time to relax. Game on.

Alluka ran in silence, the move _silent steps _which he mastered with ease, the assassin genes run thicker than he first expected. He saw a banyan tree in the heterogeneous forest, a perfect place to hide himself and search for preys. He quickly jumped from branch to branch until he was high enough and thought for some plans. He didn't know in what kind of pace Gin 'walk' would be. So, he just had to do this very quickly.

One of an effective way to track other people is to sense them. Alluka closed his eyes, trying to fetch any source of movement. He found one easily that it even surprised him. Approximately 100 meters at 5 o'clock, human movement was detected. It was loud and clear, his prey had nothing to hide, what magnificent power and strength. But that alone wouldn't guarantee your survival in this exam.

Alluka jumped from tree to tree, closing the distance between him and his target. He reached him, a large man with orange-ish long hair which was made into a pony tail. Both sides of his face were shaved, making his already round face even bigger. Alluka was standing before him, looking straight into his slanted eyes.

"You think you can handle me, kid?" he asked in his low, baritone voice. Alluka didn't answer, it was best for him not to. He didn't want to argue with some loser idiot.

"You're probably pretty good to reach this far. But, it ends now," and with that last words, he lunged to attack Alluka.

Alluka dodged to the right and casted a punch to the man's open side. The man quickly reacted by blocking it with his left hand. With his first attack failed, Alluka stepped back to give some space between them. The man snickered in arrogance.

"Yeah, kid. I'm not only packed with strength, no more. The brats I met in the 287th exam made me pissed. Not only that, one brat even became my examiner."

He was talking about Gon, so the other brat must've been his older brother. Alluka didn't feel discouraged, though. This man was all talk; he could beat him, no sweat. Still, he was thought not to go into unnecessary fights. This, Alluka saw, was one of it.

"Sorry, but I'm taking the ribbon." He dashed towards him, and unknown to the man, he was already behind him. Alluka hit his neck with one quick movement, but he miscalculated the thick layer of fat and muscles around the vital point, so he hit it once more, putting the man unconscious. He reached for the red ribbon and slipped it under his clothes.

But the fight wasn't over.

Alluka heard someone approaching them from 2 o'clock, quite fast, too. He rushed to a tall and lush tree and climbed it, concealing him from view and giving him good access to see who was coming. He felt that the nen he sensed is oddly familiar, but couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was. Less than a minute later, someone materialized from the bushes and his eyes went wide in shock. He couldn't believe who he saw. It was a boy, that looked too feminine to be mistaken as a girl, he knew in the past. The boy's shoulder length hair and purple eyes, with his typical kimono and slippers attire. He couldn't believe he missed him. The youngest son of the Zoldyk family, his own younger brother.

He got out from his hiding place with a sinister look, "What are you doing here, Kalluto?"

* * *

><p><strong>Freya's POV<strong>

She was being followed.

Freya picked up her pace as she stimulated a plan inside her head. There were many possibilities and many opportunities. The woods were the perfect place for a battle, where anything was possible. Running wouldn't make any difference; she just had to face her opponent and battled her enemy for the ribbon.

Once she found enough space to battle, she stopped and waited for her opponent to come to her. The girl emerged from the trees and immediately launched an attack to Freya. Freya rolled to dodge the attack and gave a good distance between them. She didn't have any time to relax as the girl pressured her by throwing knives at her. She caught all three at the tip of the knives with her fingers. Freya stood up from her position, releasing the knives in the process. They fell to the ground.

Freya and the enemy stared at each other, trying to asses one another. In front of Freya stood a girl with green eyes and black hair which was turned into two ponytails on each side of her head. She was wearing a purple turtleneck shirt and black trousers beneath the red overalls and had black wristbands attached on each hand. Freya didn't feel she was that strong, but certainly not to be underestimated.

Freya casted a smug grin to the green eyed as she said, "My turn."

She dashed to her and flew a kick with her right leg, aiming for the girl's head. Her enemy tried to dodge the quick attack, she barely made it by arching her back forward, but Freya was ready for another surprise. She kicked her open stomach with full force, a clean hit. The girl stumbled backwards and coughed, mumbling something. It was heard by Freya, though, _too powerful._ The girl held her stomach to ease the pain with one hand while the other went inside her overalls to fetch for a knife. With new weapon in hand, the girl charged for Freya.

Freya saw this as a desperate attempt; her enemy wasn't a challenge after all. She easily countered the attack by stepping to the left and grabbed her armed hand. Freya flipped the girl's body and slammed her. The girl screamed in pain as her body collided with the ground mercilessly. Freya knew it wasn't enough to knock her unconscious, so she quickly followed the slam with three hits on her stomach. Nice, clean, and powerful. The girl fainted because of the consecutive pain she was given.

"Thanks for the fight," Freya said as she slowly removed the red ribbon from her opponent and left the scene. Just one more ribbon to go. She wondered how Alluka was doing now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**So, here's the promised chapter 3! I hope it wasn't too disappointing or anything. I need to cut it here so it wouldn't be too long or anything, since I need to write 2 people experience which happened in the same time.

I won't be updating for some time now, since I'll busy until next month or so.

And also, I changed the title! What do you think? This story was just a random idea until I started writing it. I don't know what will happen next. I haven't even think about what will happen next chapter. Thus the new title, Possibilities. :p

Anyway, I'd like to give new shoutouts to everyone who had reviewed and alerted, here they are:

Kagome Echizen Fan

Nagi Magi

Roseko-chan

Sayaka Sakura

Tsukiko Kaze

via26

Accel-kun

Mistrene.3

Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	4. End of the First Round

**Possibilities**

**Disclaimer**: Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

><p><strong>Alluka's POV<strong>

"I'm bored," the short haired boy said, looking at Alluka nonchalantly. Alluka glared at him, unsure of what to do. His reason seemed surreal, but those was just the kind of people the Zoldycks' are, not knowing what fear is and just have fun.

"Oh, you're not here to take me back?" Alluka questioned. Kalluto shook his head, fiddling with his fan. Kalluto may seem like a quiet boy, but he's powerful. He was the second most talented fighter in the family with Killua in first.

"So, you're here just to greet your older brother?"

Again, Kalluto shook his head, he opened his fan and started to make breeze with it, making his short hair flutter according to the wind movement. He gave a conceited smirk and challenging look and Alluka instantly knew what he wanted. Kalluto had the same intention to pass the exam. This may seem to be a bad state for Alluka, but Alluka was actually excited seeing his younger brother.

He was excluded by his family, alone and treated like he was some kind of mutant. He lived through his childhood locked in a vault with passwords. He was held powerless and unable to fight. He thought his family hated him, he still does. He even thought once, that if it weren't for him, The Zoldyck Family would get along better.

But, he was wrong. He forgot that his family was just different. There was no warm and homey feeling or hospitality in the first place. He realized the only way for him to be acknowledged by his family was power, fighting ability, killing intent, and assassin related things. It was like the family's way of communicating. Through battles and deaths. Heck, even the gate keeper was no ordinary man.

He got to be stronger and powerful. Then, maybe, his family would accept him and let him live his life with his older brother. Alluka thought this is a perfect chance to send love to his younger brother, to show his powers and to get the last ribbon on Kalluto's arm. He felt that Kalluto resented him in some way; maybe he could find it out. There were too many benefits for him to pass out this match.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Alluka readied his stance.

"I won't hold back," Kalluto said as he rushed to his older brother. In a blink of an eye, he appeared behind Alluka and swung his deadly fan to cut the long haired boy's head. Alluka ducked by instinct, sending a 360 degree kick to trip Kalluto. The kimono boy jumped and thrust his fan, again aiming for his throat. Alluka rolled to the right, missing the death blow, causing the fan to hit the ground instead and made a rather huge crater. Alluka wasted no time to attack again, he struck for Kalluto. The latter easily caught his fist, locking his movements. Kalluto thrust his fan again, now targeting the heart. With one hand still tied up, Alluka jumped over his enemy and landed behind the girlish boy. He took Kalluto's other hand and tried to slam him to the ground. Kalluto landed on his feet instead of his body.

Alluka cursed inwardly as he released his younger brother. The older boy went for her brother fiercely, sending fast and continuous punches and kicks. Kalluto blocked and sent his enemy attacks of his own in the process. Alluka swiftly evaded the attacks as he went on with the offensive strategy. They both exchanged blows, but no real hit was made by either one of them. Their movement was flawless, because they knew even one slight mistake could lead them to defeat.

Alluka released himself from his younger brother, skipping away to add the distance. All that fighting happened less than two minute. Strong, powerful, and fast, as expected from the members of The Zoldycks'.

Alluka noticed Kalluto hadn't used his nen, and it agitated him. He didn't know if he could match Kalluto's nen. He was left behind in training. Would two years do any good? It's been years since the last time he saw his younger brother. Kalluto had changed. He was definitely taller and had gotten slightly muscular. Of course, his power must have developed in some way.

But, Alluka refused to give up. Even in his younger brother was stronger than him; he would find a way to defeat him. His eyes flamed in determination. He needed strategy, a plan to defeat him. Kalluto must have a weakness. He would find it, exploit it, and be the victor of this match.

"Is that all?" the short haired boy spoke up, snapping Alluka out of his thoughts. He was taunting him and that pissed Alluka even more.

"Don't get too cocky, now," Alluka emitted his nen to show Kalluto he was serious. Smirking, Kalluto did the same. Even though Alluka's main power was wish granting, which took form in Nanika, his older brother still taught him the basics of nen and the other stuff, so he could fight properly with it. There is some catch though, since Alluka is a specialist, he couldn't use his other aspects of nen effectively. After some trials and errors, his second best was known, manipulation. The same kind of nen Kalluto used.

The air tensed considerably. They both looked at each other in the eyes, trying to see through each other's head and sending immense aura of threat. Kalluto flipped his fan open as he took a piece of paper from his kimono. Alluka took something from a hidden pocket, a harmonica. It was made of plastic with medium size. The body part was designed with the same cartoon face on his headband. Alluka held it close his mouth, ready to take on whatever Kalluto had in mind.

Seeing the new item, Kalluto smiled in amusement, clearly surprised with the new choice of weapon. Decided to test it, he fanned the paper in his hand into tiny bits of pieces. The papers were flying around Kalluto in circular pattern, as if dancing in the air.

"Give me all you got."

"With pleasure."

Kalluto swung his fan forward; the movement made the papers flew with high speed to Alluka. The long haired boy countered them by blowing hard into the harmonica. The sound resonated through the woods, it was clear and pure. The papers, which were just flying towards Alluka, struck back and fell lifelessly to the ground. With this, everything is clear, Alluka manipulates sound waves.

"Not bad at all."

Alluka smirked in response.

In the battle between the siblings, who shall come out as the victor?

* * *

><p><strong>Freya's POV<strong>

With one final blow, Freya knocked the man out. He fell to the ground without any resistance. She breathed a sigh of relief. The man was pretty hard to defeat, but nothing she couldn't handle. The trickiest part was in the beginning of the fight. The man actually got some traps set and she was at disadvantage, injuring her in the process, but it was really nothing big.

She took the man's ribbon while saying, "Thanks for the fight." Nothing really bad happened to her since the exam had started. She was glad but disappointed at the same time. The exam was surely challenging but she hadn't met any worthy opponent. She wondered whether her decision to participate in this exam was really a good decision.

Alas, she was here. She just had to pass this exam to find out. She had accomplished the objectives, so her destination now is the white building. Freya had taken the left part of the woods, so she should be heading right. Freya was about to walk off when she realized, which way is 'right'. She cursed silently as she looked around. This was one of her big flaws, she never really understands her way. She is really bad with directions.

This wasn't the first time she got stuck in an unfamiliar place. Usually, she would just jump to the tallest building, look for some familiar landmarks and make her way. But, now, it just wouldn't work since all the trees looked the same. She climbed the nearest tree and popped her head out of the bushes, looking around the area. She couldn't spot the white building; it seems the trees were taller than the structure. Freya cursed silently as she made her way down. Racking her brain for some ideas to clear this mess.

Could she use her sensitive senses now? Could she track Gin down with it? She never really thought about it. Usually, she used it only for fighting and detecting dangers. She put a good use of it to be aware of her surroundings, but never tested the ability to find people.

Sometimes, she is just a really forgetful person. She should've trained harder and be innovative.

It was time to find out. She might as well try it rather than doing nothing. She hoped Gin hadn't made it to the building. Freya closed her eyes, concentrating on enhancing her hearing and the sensitivity of her touch. Gin is a grown-man, rather short, and is wearing boots. Since he was the examiner and wasn't in any kind of pressure, Freya assumed he would walk, or maybe run, in straight line with a constant pace.

She felt it working. The breeze felt stronger than it was before. She was aware of the light tremors occurring below her. The birds chipper and the rustles of the leaves became louder. She could also hear the constant breath of sound of the man lying next to her. She discovered some new sounds, like the animals' squeak and the sound of river flowing not far from where she was.

But, the sounds overwhelmed her. She couldn't block the unnecessary noises to pinpoint where Gin was. She closed her eyes harder and frowned. The sounds overloaded her mind that it made her light-headed. Freya refused to give up, not now, not ever. She searched through all the sounds her ear buds had processed.

The sound of boots stepping on the ground. Constant pace. A man. Gin.

Where is it?

Freya almost fainted from the vertigo, but she managed to hold on long enough. She heard it, the sound of a person walking. Freya focused more on that particular rhythm, trying to ignore the other sounds. It was rather heavy and lazy, but pretty fast. Just like she was looking for, the person was walking in a straight line with a constant pace. It must have been Gin, without a doubt. The sound came from her upper left side, approximately 2 kilometers from where she was now.

Freya quickly opened her eyes and ran as fast as she could to her lead. She prayed silently as she made her way through the woods.

'Please let it be, Gin. Please.'

Not long later, Freya came out from the piles of wood to the clear path. Freya stumbled as she decreased her speed. She looked left and found the white construction as well as Gin.

She did it.

Fuck yeah.

Freya was ready to do a happy dance right there, right then, but she restrained herself from the joyous outburst. Instead, she put the happy energy into running after her destination. She ran with a very big smile on her face. It wasn't because she was able to locate Gin, but more because she uncovered a new ability. One that she didn't know she was capable of.

As she ran, she picked up a melody between the sounds of the wind whizzing. It came from her right. She was about to cut down her speed to hear what it was, but she realized Gin almost reached the building, while she still got some way to go. She couldn't fail now, not after all the trouble she went through. So, she pushed back her curiosity and picked up the pace.

I passed Gin easily and reached the building before him. It seems the examiner himself didn't want to be here, or simply, didn't care. So, the lack of difficulty was explicable. There were people standing in front of the building. Under further inspection, there were 28 people including her.

She looked around as she was waiting for the examiner. The white mansion was a 2 storey building. It wasn't tall, but seems spacious. Freya walked to the back side of the mansion. There was an extensive field, enough to fit a whole circus. She spotted 2 figures sitting on the center of the field. She noticed the black spikes and green jacket, it was Gon. The other one was an older looking boy with spiky silver hair, but unlike Gon, his hair was messier. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a turtle neck and a baggy three-quarter trousers with the color dark blue.

The white haired boy noticed me first; he nudged Gon and jerked his head towards me. Gon turned to see me and smiled as he did so. He waved at me cheerily and I waved at him back. Gon then proceeded to talk to the white haired boy.

"That's Freya, She's Alluka's friend." I heard Gon told his friend.

The white haired boy seemed surprised and eyed her for a while. Freya was quite uneasy because he looked at her strangely. She wondered why Gon mentioned about Alluka. It suddenly dawned on her why, maybe, the white haired boy is Alluka's brother. He did say Gon was his older brother's acquaintance.

Lost in her own deduction, she didn't realize that Gon and his friend were walking towards her.

"Hey, Freya," Gon greeted me.

"Hi, Gon," I replied. The white haired boy was still looking at Freya, observing her from head to toe.

"This is Killua. Alluka's older brother," Gon introduced the boy next to him. So, his name is Killua.

The white haired boy extended his right arm, "Killua."

She reached out to it, "Freya- OUCH!" She cried out as she felt electricity flowed from his hand. It stung a little, but the yell was more because she was surprised.

"Killua! It's not nice to prank people," Gon scolded his friend. The scolded one just giggled in response and walked pass Freya.

"Brat," she mumbled. Freya followed Killua to the front of the mansion with Gon by her side.

"So, how's the exam so far?"

"So far, so good," she replied with a grin.

As they reached the front door, Freya noticed that the kid hadn't reached the mansion. There were more people, but still no Alluka. 'Where could he be?' she wondered.

Like magic, the kid in her mind suddenly showed up in her line of view. But, not in the kind of state she expected.

"Alluka!" Freya shouted the long haired boy name along with another person, Killua.

The three of them hastily approached Alluka. The kid was bleeding a lot, drenching his shrine maiden clothes in red. He was breathing heavily with one arm holding his injured stomach. His face pale and body limp. His body was covered in small cuts, clothes wrecked, one of his eye blue. Just as he about to faint, Killua caught him, saving him from falling.

"Alluka, stay with me." Fear was found in his voice. Alluka seemed to hear him because the kid opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Killua, he flashed a weak smile.

"Killua," he said weakly. The boy in black tensed even more, he gritted his teeth.

"Killua, we should bring him in. Let's take care of him there," Gon said.

Killua nodded and picked Alluka up, holding him in his arms. Both boys walked into the mansion. Freya wanted to follow them, but Gon forbid her.

"The first round hadn't finished yet. You should stay here and wait for Gin."

Freya was at loss of words. She wanted to go with them. She, too, was worried with Alluka's well-beings. She hoped the cut wasn't deep enough to end Alluka's life. Who did this? It seemed like a long time until Gin finally showed up.

Gin looked at the participants present there one by one. "Seems like you all got that three ribbons. Okay, so with that hurt kid, 35 applicants pass the first round. You will stay here for the night. The next round will be held tomorrow. You need to show up at 8 A.M in the back field." He then proceeded into the mansion and the rest of people followed him.

Freya quickly went into the mansion and asked the nearest maid about the three boys. The maid gave the directions; she thanked her and went to the room hastily.

As Freya reached the target room, Gon emerged from it.

"How is Alluka?" She asked in worry.

"He's okay, now. The treatment is complete," Gon replied. Freya let out a sigh of relief.

"May I see him?"

"Unfortunately, no. For now, let's leave Alluka in Killua's hands."

Freya was crestfallen. She wanted to see him now, but of course the brothers should get their privacy. She walked away in defeat.

She didn't know how she made it to her room. All she thought about was Alluka. She had endless scenarios going through her mind, guessing which one caused the kid into such a horrible state.

The only reasonable one was that Alluka met a very strong opponent.

Who? Who did that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Finally, chapter 4! \(^o^)/

This is a tough one. Since I was confused whether I should include a nen fight, but then I decided not to do it due to my lack of ability.

So, finally KILLUA is here! Yeah! Oh, and did you notice that the one that reached the mansion is actually NANIKA? Did you? Did you? Well, it was pretty obvious.

Well, I hope I can get chapter 5 done quickly. *cross fingers*

A very big thank you for who reviewed and alerted:

scarlet007

DrHooveMD

Kxtten

X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X

I hope you enjoy reading this! Please leave a review (suggestions, critiques) so I could write even better stories.

~Celaviaivilo


	5. Night Visit and Starting The Second Roun

**Possibilities**

**Disclaimer: **Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

><p><strong>Killua's POV<strong>

I knew this wasn't a good idea. I mean, look at what he got himself into.

What was I supposed to do? He's my precious little brother; can't I be a little over protective? Besides, we've been separated for ages.

When I saw him covered in blood with cuts all over his body, with agony and pain plastered on his face. I thought I'd lose him again. He hadn't opened his eyes since he said my name. In that sorrowful tone of his. The doctor had examined him, added some bandages here and there, did something with her healing nen and said he'll be okay and that he just needed some rest.

Gon brought me food not too long ago and tried to cheer me up. Patted me on the back and flashed me his signature smile, saying everything will be okay. I was in no mood to be happy, so I just nodded to him. He told me to rest that I refused rather blatantly. He furrowed his brows on me and I just stared. He asked if at least I needed accompany and I said no. He shrugged in defeat as if saying 'suit yourself' and left.

I've been sitting since, watching my brother sleep. The lamp was turned on because I knew how much he hated darkness. Just because he lived in a world filled with it, doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy some light.

Sighing, I pondered on the big question that left unanswered. Who did this to him? I trained him hard enough to survive all kinds of things. I may not be a very good teacher, but he is an excellent student. The more I thought about it, the more surreal it got.

Wait, what's that?

I sensed something, someone. Lifting my head, I looked warily at the window. Someone was coming, and fast, too. Silently, I stood up and held my stare on the glass. I cracked my knuckles, ready to attack. Who dared to disturb in the middle of the night? In a hunter exam, no less. I just hope that person knew what he was coming for.

I kept staring as a hand gripped at the ledge of the window, another hand followed suit. That person then lifted her upper body and I could see her figure. Her body was slender and rather built. She lifted her head and our eyes instantly met. Her face was round with hazel eyes and messy black hair. Her small lips broke into a small smile. It was that girl Gon introduced me. What was her name again? Freya, that was it.

She asked me to open the window with her gestures. I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head. What made her think I would let her? She was trying to break in. Her face hardened as she slammed on of her fist on the wooden ledge, demanding me to comply. I shook my head once more and pull the curtain to give her no view of the room. I could see her shocked and disappointed face just before the window is entirely closed. I chuckled and proceed to accompany my brother again.

Something halted me from doing so. A muffled sound of shattering glass. Please tell me she didn't do what I thought she did. I turned around and saw pieces of glasses on the tiles. The window lock clicked open and the curtain flowed by the wind. It revealed a pissed-looking girl; her right knuckle was tied up in cloth.

She jumped in and exaggerated a sigh, "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

I crossed my hand on my chest, "You don't know who you're messing with. "

She untied the cloth on her hand, "I'm not here to make a mess. Just a friendly visit."

"You broke into the room," I stated rather coldly.

"I won't if you'd just open the window," she replied nonchalantly.

"Get out."

"I just got in."

I don't know what came over me. I don't feel like talking, the stress was building up fast and I just couldn't think straight anymore. I hate people, they're too annoying.

I quickly went for her and nailed her on the floor, just centimeters apart from the sharp glasses. With sharpened fingers on her throat, I shot out menacing threats. "Look, I don't know what kind of relationship you had with my brother, but I don't trust you. So, don't try to push my buttons or-"

"You're a Zoldyck." She had the weirdest expression plastered on her face. Shocked? Amused? Rage? How did he know? There were just too many questions in my head. I hate being clueless.

"Yes. So you've heard of the most menacing family there is. What of it?" I snapped.

"I just thought it's a funny coincidence."

I continued to stare at her for a while and she did the same. Questions kept pooping on my head. The more I stare at her determined hazel eyes, I knew I couldn't win. Well, without any violent action, at least. Thick-headed person was the worst, especially if that person is a girl. Funny how I could seem to tolerate on Gon. He was a special case. My jumbled thoughts organized itself, the fog in my head cleared. I guess I was quite rash to jump on her like that. I know she is on good terms with Alluka. She looked sincere and didn't have any hostile or threatening aura.

"Do you mind getting off me now?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Glaring, I did so. She stood up and brushed invisible dusts of her black shirt.

"Is he okay?" She whispered softly, looking at the boy on the bed with worried eyes. She really did mean no harm.

Walking to Alluka, I answered her question. "He'll be fine."

She sighed in relief and kept staring at him. She then glanced at me, looking doubtful.

"What?" I shot an unfriendly stare to the girl.

"I can stay, right?" She bit her lip nervously. I stared at her, amused. She seemed determined enough to break in and now she asked for a permission to stay. What an inconsistent girl. I nodded slowly and she sighed in relief. She walked to the bed Alluka was lying at and sit on the bench next to it. I went to the other side of the bed and did the same.

We just stared at Alluka, silently hoping for him to recover. He looked so peaceful and serene just lying like that. Never in my life have I felt this powerless. I can't protect my little brother; I didn't prepare him good enough. Even though I know that this world is merciless and cruel, I still let him go. To the wilderness of the hunter exam. Sadness and agony came to me once more. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"What a useless brother I am," I thought in my head. Clearly, the words slipped through his mouth because the girl protested my train of thoughts.

"Don't beat yourself into it," she said in a quiet tone, almost a whisper, "I think Alluka wouldn't want you to look so miserable."

I stared at her in disbelief. Just how close was she to Alluka to think that she had the right to lecture me? I was about to snap at her to mind her own business but something halted me. It was Alluka, he groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He's awake!

"Alluka!"

"You're awake!"

The girl and I said unison. Happy that the injured boy finally regained consciousness. The girl even squealed in delight. I scoffed discreetly, girls will always be girls. Alluka groaned once again, putting his hand on top of his head. He looked like he was fighting back a pain, probably the noises overwhelmed him. He tried to get up, but I didn't let him.

"Onii-chan, what happened to me?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Clearly, that's your story to tell us." The girl answered him before I could say anything. I didn't protest though because I actually agreed with her. I took a glass of water and gave it to Alluka. He gratefully accepted it, murmuring thanks and drank it until the last drop. Alluka sighed in content and tried to remember what had happened to him.

He suddenly snapped his fingers, a gesture of saying 'I got it!' and said something that instantly infuriates me.

"I met Kalluto"

* * *

><p><strong>Freya's POV<strong>

The room was in silence for a while before the older brother burst in anger.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I met Kalluto," he repeated his sentence rather nervously. Obviously, scared of what his brother is going to say.

"What is he doing here?" Killua demanded. His eyes were menacing and unforgiving.

"He said he was... bored?"

Killua suddenly stood up and paced back and forth. He was frustrated and angry, that was clear. He messed up his silver hair and cursed. Me? Well, I hated to be out of the loop. It seems that I'm the only one who did not know who this 'Kalluto' is.

"Hey, who's Kalluto?"

Alluka turned his head to me; he stared at me, genuinely surprised. "Oh, I didn't know you were here."

I rolled my eyes, seriously, after all what I've been through to visit him. I even asked him a question! I guess the presence of his older brother overwhelmed mine.

"Well, Kalluto is my younger brother."

"What did he do to you?" Killua asked in a harsh tone, giving his full attention to his younger brother again.

"Nothing. We just fought. Fiercely, that is. After a long fight, both of us were weary and badly injured. In the end, Kalluto fainted first; the image of that sweet victory will be forever embedding in my mind," he grinned happily, "that was the last thing I remember before I blacked out."

"What? You didn't remember walking here or something?" I asked. He shook his head. Looking as clueless as I am.

"I think I knew what happened next."

We both turned our heads to the silver haired boy. Killua was in mixture of emotion. Relief, seeing his brother is okay now. Happy, perhaps of the victory Alluka had mentioned. Confused, as to why his other brother is here. Fear, of what will happen to his brother next.

I never realized I was _that_ good reading other people's emotion.

"It's... your other self."He was hesitant. His eyes darted to me. I guess it was something I shouldn't know.

"Its okay, Onii-chan. You can say it in front of Freya. I trust her."

I was actually pretty surprised. I guess the times we've spent together, albeit little was actually as meaningful to Alluka as it is to me. His brother still looked warily at me, but decided to comply with his brother's decision.

"It's Nanika. I think he took over your body and walked to the building. So you were asleep the whole journey coming back here. I'm glad no one attacked you during that period of time."

Alluka seemed surprised, but happy at the same time. "I didn't know Nanika could take over my body without my consent."

Oh yeah, just leave the clueless girl alone and unexplained. "Sorry to ask this, but who is Nanika?"

Killua sighed as if to say 'annoying' while Alluka answered my question. "Just like my brother said. He's my other half. Another person inside my body. Why he gets there I cannot explain now. Maybe later, after we passed this hunter exam."

I groaned. I guess I have to wait a little longer.

"It's not that I intended to hide it to you. You will know it sooner or later," Alluka patted my shoulder.

"Now that you know everything, you can go back to your room now," Killua said as a way to gently shooed me away. I shot daggers at him and he did the same. We stared at each other for the nth time tonight, until Alluka broke it up.

"Onii-chan's right, Fre. It is getting late and we need all the strength we could muster for the next phase of the exam." I huffed in annoyance, finding it to be true.

"You still wanted to continue?" Killua asked in concern. It was pretty justified remembering the cuts and blood loss Alluka just received.

"Of course I do! I've reached this far!" Alluka retorted matter-of-factly.

His older brother sighed, "You won't listen to me, anyway," he mumbled. Alluka giggled and nodded. Killua really does love Alluka. It was a quite sickeningly sweet view. It made me remember my own older brother.

"Well," my voice took the attention of the brothers," I'll be going now. See you tomorrow, Alluka."

* * *

><p>The next morning, all of the remaining hunter exam participants gathered on the extensive field and was shocked to find what was waiting for them. There, an airship was parked. It was grayish blue and was marked with the hunter committee symbol. I guess the next phase was somewhere far from here.<p>

"Hey, Fre!" I turned to see Alluka running to me. He didn't look like a person who was beaten up just yesterday. In fact, he was completely healthy. I guess the medical team was superb or Alluka is just a super human.

"Hey, there. Excited?"

"Sure am!"

The airship's door suddenly opened and revealed a spectacled woman with long ears. She was wearing some kind of hat and a long dress. Her face resembles too much of a dog.

"Isn't that the 13th Chairman?" I heard whispers. Really? Now that's interesting. I remembered my brother said something about an election. So, I guess she's the one in charge right now.

"My name is Cheadle. I am your examiner for the second phase. Please step into the airship. We will be leaving shortly," she said in a soothing and calm voice. It was hard to believe that she has the control and power to rule all of us.

Nonetheless, one by one the contestants walked into the airship. Alluka and I did the same. The door closed behind us. We could feel the airship slowly ascended and floated midair, before moving forward to wherever we were supposed to go.

The inside was more glamorous than what was shown on the outside. It was comfortable and spacey with lots of rooms. We were guided to a conference room and were told to take a seat wherever we like. I sat on the far right corner with Alluka following closely behind me. Heh, it's like having a tail or something. I looked around and saw Gon and Killua talking to the chairman. Gin was nowhere in sight, it seems this is not his kind of thing.

"If you could kindly avert your attention here," Cheadle instructed. All the participants did as what they were told.

"Thank you. Congratulation for making it this far," the screen behind her lit up and showed a map of an island, "Your objective is to survive and reach the beach of this inhabited island for 7 days. The beach is located on the most southern part of the island, as shown by the blinking red dot. There will be plenty of vicious animal and misleading plants. So please be aware."

The screen behind Cheadle turned off and she continued speaking. "However I have another challenge for all of you," she smirked, "if you could retrieve the plate number which belonged to one of these two young men," she motioned to Killua and Gon, "You will not have to undergo another phase and will be declared as a hunter automatically."

The room was in uproar. I couldn't believe how this exam just went. We were just told to fight a full-fledged hunter. Sure, they were just teenagers, but I'm sure there is more than meets the eye. I couldn't help but be intrigued by the challenge, though. I guess I could just decide later as the exam went on.

"You could use any weapon but you must not, in any kind of condition, kill them. Or kill anyone for that matter. If you do, you will be dropped out of this exam," Cheadle explained further.

"I'm not going to chase either of them." Alluka suddenly spoke up beside me. I raised an eyebrow, questioning his decision.

"I know them. They're too strong for me. Every time I have a sparred with my brother, he already went easy on me. I'm just not ready, yet. I'll focus on surviving this phase."

I remembered my first time meeting Gon. He was indeed quick and strong, seeing his ability in the first phase. Also, I couldn't even sense him back then. Then, Killua stung me with electricity. I still didn't get what he stung me with, seeing his bare hand back then. Does that mean he can control electricity or something? I don't really know.

"What if we took another contestant's plate? Will we have any advantages?" Someone asked.

Cheadle shook her head, "The only valuable plates are the ones belonged to these young men, which were numbered 99 and 405. However, that doesn't mean your own plate number is meaningless. Like other phases, you must have you plate number with you at all time, otherwise you'll be disqualified as well."

"Are there anymore questions?" She asked. The room went silent.

"Seeing none, we shall start. Follow me," Cheadle, followed by Gon and Killua went out of the room. The other contestants followed suit. Cheadle guided them to one of the room. She opened the door so we could see what was inside. The room was small and dusty; I guess it was just a small shed, filled with many orange bags.

"Grab one of the bags."

We did so and after everyone got their respective bags, Cheadle walked again. We reached the airship door. So, it's time to start the quest of surviving. I guess this bag is filled with supply. Huh, the hunter committee isn't so neglecting after all.

Then, I turned my head to the right and saw a big window. I looked below and saw the island we were supposed to habit for a week. It was rather small, seeing it from the sky.

Wait.

We're still in the _sky_?

Cheadle opened the airship door and strong gush of wind flew inside the airship. Were we supposed to _jump _from this ship? That means the bag was actually a _parachute_?

Okay, I took my words back, hunter committee is just cruel.

"I guess if you wanted to back down now, this is the time. For those who wanted to proceed, hurry up and jump. The door will be closed in 2 minutes." Cheadle screamed, struggling with the wind. Gon and Killua waste no time and jumped below. I could hear Gon's scream of... excitement. How could he not be scared?

One by one the contestants jumped. I struggled to keep my balance. The wind and the pressure are too strong. I'm not bad with heights, but this is... too much.

"Come one, Fre!" Alluka said before he jumped. I gulped and moved forward to the door. I looked below. It was always a bad idea. I was so high up in the sky, it made me dizzy. I saw several oranges, indicating parachutes. Okay, I just have to open the parachute to float. There's nothing to be scared of. Right? My legs and arms were shaking uncontrollably. I can't stop here! Not now, not ever.

I jumped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **I'm not dead. Yeay.. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I was really busy and lazy. :(

It was fun writing in Killua's POV. Do you like how Killua is being all overprotective to Alluka? I do :3

A very big shout out to those who have reviewed or alerted or favorited this story:

OnnaMusha

banananata

Arilys

Tamapyon

Artemis Kuromoru

Suggestions, critiques, comments are well welcomed. Please leave it in the review. Thank you!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope I know what will actually happen in that island. ha ha ha ha ha. -"

~Celaviaivilo


End file.
